


Ice Skating Lesson

by criesmom



Series: Sporty Skirty University AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Baseball Major!Mingyu, Figure Skating Major!Seungkwan, M/M, although that isn't really mentioned hmm, they're all massive hoes in this au jsut so u know, wonwoo's there if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9757592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Baseball major Mingyu has a massive crush on figure skating major Seungkwan, so of course he asks for a lesson. Unfortunately, Mingyu is the clumsiest and most un-coordinated person Seungkwan has ever met. Requested by anon on tumblr (@subjisoohit me up)





	

Mingyu couldn’t help be watch in awe, slack jawed, as Seungkwan skated around the rink. He wished he knew what the names of all the moves were so he could relay things back to Wonwoo when he got back to their shared dorm (“Just watch a fucking YouTube video. Or that _Yuri On Ice_ shit I don’t know.”).

The music was echoing through the empty room and with the last note, Seungkwan put one foot up in the air and held it behind his head as he spun impossibly fast. In a swift movement, he transitioned into a finishing pose just as the song reached its end. Mingyu started cheering from the bleachers he was sitting in, his claps muffled by his gloves.

Seungkwan had finished his – routine, performance? Mingyu didn’t know – facing away from where Mingyu was sitting, and skated backwards to him, spinning and leaning against the side of the rink when he reached it. His face was covered in a soft sheen of sweat and his smile was wide.

“Show off,” Mingyu said, but only half-heartedly as he rose from the bleachers and walked over to stand in front of Seungkwan.

“You loved it,” Seungkwan leant his elbows on the side of the rink and held his chin in both hands. “How was I?”

Mingyu gulped. “You look good in that dress.”

Seungkwan laughed, straightening up and looking down at himself. “What, this old thing?”

Mingyu felt the breath being knocked out of his lungs as Seungkwan did a short spin, the loose fabric of his dress – no, he was wearing a _leotard_ – lifted to reveal the crotch part of his outfit. Mingyu only had a chance to see Seungkwan’s butt before the skirt was falling down around his hips again. He gulped again.

“I just threw this on.”

He forced himself to make eye contact. “I’m not entirely sure what you were doing but it looked great.”

Seungkwan gave him a mock frown and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’d like to see you do better.”

“That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

Seungkwan’s face broke into a smug grin as he lowered his arms and skated to the small gate a few metres down from them. Once he stepped out of the rink, he slipped on some skate guards and walked Mingyu to the locker room where the spare skates were stored. Mingyu found himself relived that he had put on brand new socks that morning.

Finding the right size skates proved to be a difficult task, as Mingyu was a lot taller than the other figure skaters at the university.

“Did you know that the average height of figure skaters is 5’5”?” Seungkwan asked as he laced up Mingyu’s skates for him.

“Nope.”

“Well it is. How tall are you?” he rose from where he was crouching on the floor and held out a hand to help Mingyu get up himself.

Mingyu shrugged, trying to keep his balance and still reply. “Like six foot something.”

Seungkwan shook his head. “Too tall for your own good. How do they feel?”

Mingyu tried not to think too much about his hand still in Seungkwan’s as he rocked back and forth a little, feeling the skates and how they fit him.

“Pretty good, I think we finally found my size.”

Seungkwan beamed up at him and let go of his hand to give him a high five. With the loss of Seungkwan’s hand helping balance him, Mingyu instantly toppled over and into Seungkwan, who wrapped his arms around his waist in effort to catch him. Had Mingyu been a little shorter, this might have been a cute moment that he could gush to Wonwoo about. Unfortunately, Mingyu was a tall and lanky boy, so his chin promptly whacked against Seungkwan’s skull, making an alarmingly loud knock.

The two of them swore in unison and Seungkwan carefully lowered Mingyu back onto the bench before sitting down next to him and rubbing his head.

“Too tall for your own fucking good.”

Mingyu didn’t know what to do with his hands, but the impact of the knock had reverberated through his skull and into his temples. “Sorry.”

“Whatever. Let’s get you used to balancing on them before we get you on the ice.”

Mingyu massaged his temples with his index and middle fingers. “Good idea.”

Seungkwan stood up again, placing his feet in front of Mingyu’s but set a little wider. He offered both of his hands to Mingyu, once again helping him slowly to stand. Mingyu wobbled a bit and Seungkwan gripped his forearms.

“You’re tensing up too much. Have you ever rollerbladed?”

“Uh yeah when I was a kid.” Mingyu honestly didn’t like to think about the time he put on his cousin’s far too big rollerblades and broke a potted house plant.

“Okay just, stand normally. Pretend you don’t have the skates on.”

Mingyu was still wobbling and thought he was probably putting too much of his weight on Seungkwan. “Easier said than done,” he hated how strained his voice sounded.

Seungkwan laughed something beautiful, moving his hands to cup Mingyu’s elbows. His grip was firm but gentle and in another situation Mingyu would have loved to melt into it.

“Look at me,” Seungkwan instructed and Mingyu hesitantly tore his eyes away from his feet to look down at Seungkwan. His face was soft and his eyes were sympathetic and Mingyu hated him for it.

“Okay now stop clenching your thighs like you’re watching porn for the first time.”

Mingyu choked on his spit a little but did as he said and shakily separated his thighs. He instantly felt both more stable and completely off balance.

“Better?” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow.

“Yes and no.” Mingyu straightened his back, adding a further inch to his height. “Okay much better.”

“Good, see? Just relax a little bit.” He slid his hands down Mingyu’s arms to hold his hands. “Do you think you can take a few steps.”

Mingyu scoffed. “I’m not a toddler, I know how to walk.”

“You barely know how to stand.”

Mingyu squeezed his hands as Seungkwan laughed. “Shut up.”

Seungkwan led by taking a few steps back, still holding Mingyu’s hands. “Now you.”

They did this for a few minutes, Seungkwan slowly lessening his support as he led Mingyu around the room for a few laps. Once he was a little more confident, Seungkwan walked him to the door of the locker room.

“Think you’re ready for the rink?”

Mingyu looked down at their hands, fingertips just touching at this point. “Let me walk over there on my own and we’ll see.”

Seungkwan lowered his hands and stood next to Mingyu. “After you.”

Mingyu suddenly didn’t know what to do with his arms, so he used them to balance himself as much as he could. This, of course, had Seungkwan in hysterics. He waddled more than walked over to the gate, only letting himself lean on the rink’s wall when he reached it.

“I’m ready,” he said, panting a little.

Seungkwan gave a non-committal shrug as he took off his skate guards and opened the gate. “As you’ll ever be. Do you want me to go first?”

Mingyu nodded. “That’s probably best.”

Seungkwan positioned himself in a way that suggested that Mingyu use the wall for support once he was on the ice. He slipped as soon as his blade met the ice, but used a hand on the wall and his foot still on the floor to save himself. Once he was upright again – and Seungkwan had somewhat gotten his laughter under control – he held his free hand out. Seungkwan took it and Mingyu tentatively put his other foot on the ice.

“You’re doing pretty well, considering.” Seungkwan readjusted his hold on Mingyu’s hand. “I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Mingyu barked at him. “Sorry, that was harsh, I’m just –” his feet skidded across the ice again and Seungkwan put an arm around his waist. “Trying to concentrate.”

Seungkwan helped him back up again, now with one hand secured on Mingyu’s hip and the other clasping his hand. “That’s okay.”

Mingyu was suddenly very aware of how close Seungkwan was to him as well as how little clothing Seungkwan was wearing compared to his own bulky jacket and tight fitting jeans. He caught himself staring at Seungkwan’s mouth before he cleared his throat and looked down at his feet.

“Okay, how are you feeling?”

Mingyu tried to tuck his chin into his scarf. “More stable now.”

Seungkwan squeezed his hip a little. “Good. Okay now use the barrier to move yourself along, just watch what my feet are doing for now, don’t worry about looking ahead of you just yet.”

“I can’t imagine looking at anything other than our feet and this ice ever again.”

Seungkwan laughed and started instructing Mingyu on how to move himself forwards with his feet. After half a shaky lap, Seungkwan’s hand was still on his waist and Mingyu was starting to move a little more smoothly. When they were back at the gate, Mingyu felt he didn’t really need Seungkwan’s arm anymore (not that he didn’t _want_ it).

“You’re doing really well, I think you might be ready to go into the middle of the rink.”

Mingyu took in a breath. “I think I am.”

Seungkwan smiled up at him, taking his hand from around his waist and swapping it to hold his hand. He then offered him the other, which Mingyu took gladly. Holding both hands, Seungkwan guided Mingyu to the centre of the rink as Mingyu almost glided over the ice.

When they reached the centre, Seungkwan laced their fingers together.

“Will you be okay if I let go?”

The way he said it made Mingyu feel like the question wasn’t just about how stable he was on the ice. He felt the world around him magnified. He nodded dumbly.

“Okay, I’ll just stand in front of you in case,” Seungkwan said, dropping his hands and scooting backwards by a foot. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Mingyu paused for just a moment before pushing off one foot and skating forwards. For a second, he and Seungkwan beamed at each other triumphantly, and then Mingyu was falling face forwards onto Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tried to catch him and keep him upright, but all that did was cause his own feet to slip out from under him. They fell together onto the ice, with Seungkwan on his back and Mingyu sprawled on top of him.

“It’s like having a fucking tree fall on you, Jesus Christ.”

“Shit I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Mingyu tried to lift his weight, but only managed to lean on his elbows either side of Seungkwan’s head as the ice was too cold for his bare palms.

Seungkwan smirked up at him. “Ice is a bit cold.”

There was a moment of what felt a hell of a lot like sexual tension to Mingyu, and in a split-second decision, he slipped an arm under Seungkwan’s waist and flipped them over so that Seungkwan was straddling him. His jacket and jeans protecting him from the ice, he rested his hands on Seungkwan’s hips. Seungkwan’s mouth had fallen open in surprise, his cheeks delicately flushed and hands flat on Mingyu’s chest.

“Better?” Mingyu asked, savouring the confusion on Seungkwan’s face.

Seungkwan shut his mouth and nodded. “Thanks.”

They stayed there in silence as Mingyu tried to figure out how to initiate something in a natural way, but after a minute he threw all precaution to the wind.

“Oh fuck it.”

“What?”

And then he had his mouth on Seungkwan’s. Their lips were still for a moment before Seungkwan relaxed his weight onto Mingyu. Mingyu could feel Seungkwan’s eyelashes tickling his cheeks as they fluttered closed and Seungkwan balled his hands in his jacket. Mingyu tried to sooth the butterflies in his stomach as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, slowly sliding a hand down to Seungkwan’s butt.

Making out with Seungkwan was so much better than Mingyu had ever imagined it to be, which was mostly down to the small moans Seungkwan was letting out. Mingyu gave his ass a small squeeze, testing the waters, and Seungkwan’s moans got a little louder. Smiling against his mouth, Mingyu kept massaging Seungkwan’s ass until he was practically swallowing his moans. Seungkwan tilted his hips and Mingyu felt his hardened dick against his own as it was restrained by his jeans. They both moaned loudly in unison, freezing as the sound echoed around the rink.

“Holy shit,” Seungkwan whispered.

The moment broken, Mingyu felt his confidence draining out of him and into the ice. “Uh sorry, sorry I took that too – uh I should go.”

He made to lift his torso off the ice, but Seungkwan stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Do you wanna come back to mine? Just, you know, this is a public space and I only booked it for the hour.”

Mingyu stared up at him in disbelief. Seungkwan’s cheeks were still flushed and he was breathing heavily, his hair a little ruffled. It was the most beautiful Mingyu had ever seen him.

“Just to clarify, we’re going back there to –”

“Make out some more,” Seungkwan finished for him, then thought. “Maybe more. Fuck I need to get out of this leotard.”

Mingyu laughed as Seungkwan stood up, offering a hand to Mingyu and pulling him upright off the ice. When he was standing again, he found himself flush against Seungkwan and took the oppourtunity to give him a quick peck. He let Seungkwan guide him to the edge of the rink, and Mingyu had to make a huge effort not to look at the obvious bulge Seungkwan was now sporting.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE send me requests for this AU holy shit I am so into it.[Here's all the headcannons for the series](http://subjisoo.tumblr.com/post/157226499230/seventeen-ho-sports-university-au)


End file.
